Yu-Gi-Oh! DDD
by xpokemaster
Summary: El mundo que nosotros vivimos tiene a Yu-Gi-Oh como un juego de cartas. Pero una catástrofe orquestada por seres de otra dimensión traerán al juego como algo vital para el 5% de la población que sobrevive. El designio de un dios egoísta crea un sistema que obliga a diferentes dimensiones a luchar por puntos para sólo vivir un día más. ¿Yuzuke caerá tentado ante la oscuridad?


Esperar del mañana.

Si te dijera que espero del mañana te diría que esperaba más trabajo. Si, no salir, no jugar videojuegos, navegar en internet y ni siquiera estar con la familia como cualquier chico promedio de mi edad. Hace tiempo me separé de mis padres, no intencionalmente claro… fallecieron asesinados en un atraco a un banco. Nunca supe si culpar a los policías por no acatar las negociaciones, arriesgando así a los rehenes, o culpar a los ladrones pues… por matarlos. Al parecer fue por fuego cruzado, incluso un policía pudo ser quien los mato.

Desvarío del tema original, se que me fui muy lejos pero es importante que sepan mi situación. Yo espero del mañana estudiar obligado ya que conseguí una muy buena beca antes que todo se fueron al trasto, el problema es que también tengo una hermana menor que no puede mantenerse sola, si no quiero que se separe de mi, llevada a un orfanato por el gobierno, debo de trabajar saliendo de estudiar mi carrera universitaria. Día tras día trabajo hasta el cansancio en una compañía de soporte técnico de telefonía; ojalá terminara allí, ya que no sólo ando de soporte técnico sino que soy el chico de los recados de todos. Mi jefe es demasiado duro conmigo y me explota, la amenaza de faltar al pago y las conexiones que tiene me impiden hacer otra cosa que no sea obedece.

Así sin más, hoy, 23 de diciembre, no esperaba otra cosa que trabajar el día siguiente… no podía estar más equivocado.

Hoy comienzan los duelos.

Yu-Gi-Oh! DDD

Duel. Destroy. Die.

Ante mis pies se haya el cadáver de una chica cualquiera. No la conocí de nada, hasta hoy. En sus ojos, que me miran aún estando muertos, se refleja la desesperación de sus últimos momentos de vida.

"Fallé" susurro teniendo una mirada similar a la de esa chica. Mis ojos verdes no se concentran en un punto fijo, tal vez de esa forma no me fijaré en los cuerpos sin vida alrededor mío.

…

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Como un día cualquiera estábamos yendo, tanto mi hermanita y yo , de regreso de la escuela. Ya que el colegio tenía seguimiento de la primaria a la universidad íbamos juntos cada día.

"Ugh" cabeceo ligeramente mientras me encuentro agarrado a un tubo del metro.

"Yuzuke deberías ser tu el que se siente" dice Yuki, mi hermana menor.

Me le quedo viendo unos momentos, su cabello castaño peinado en dos colas de caballo y adornado por un moño de color rojo le dan un aire infantil a pesar de que ya está en octavo grado. Sus ojos ámbar me recuerdan a mi madre, por mi parte yo heredé las facciones de mi padre, con un largo cabello azul oscuros y ojos verdes.

El uniforme da ambos es un suéter azul pálido, camisa a botones blanca, pantalón o falda gris y terminando con una corbata o moño, dependiendo del género claro.

Me doy cuenta que me había distraído observándola y ella infla las mejillas furiosa por que parece que no le hice caso.

"¿Eh? Ah… no… no. Estoy bien, además como me vería la otra gente si supiera que yo me siento mientras dejo a mi hermanita parada. Estoy bien" diciendo lo último sonrió y le devuelvo el cabello.

"Eres tan obstinado" exclama cruzando los brazos.

Yo solo le respondo con un risa nerviosa.

"Pero por eso eres el mejor hermano" susurra sin que la escuche ya que aún estoy medio dormido.

Ella se me queda mirando sorprendida por lo denso que me comporto. Pero luego recuerda que apenas he dormido en estos días así que no era mi culpa.

"Si tan solo no fuera una carga" susurra mientras se me queda mirando.

Tras un largo rato da un suspiro exasperado y se queda mirando por la ventana. A lo lejos se da cuenta que hay zonas donde al parecer hay un incendio. El humo asciende lenta pero seguramente de un edificio. Aprieta un poco los puños preocupada pero no dice nada y desvía la mirada para ver si me he dado cuenta.

"¿Cómo se pondría él si viera esto?" piensa en parte aliviada ya que tengo un complejo de no soportar que otros sufran y siempre me meto en problemas tratando de ayudar a otros.

Realmente una vez casi me matan unos delincuentes por defender a una chica que estaba siendo asaltada, si no llega la policía podía haberla dejado sin un solo familiar.

Aprieta los ojos para sacar esa idea de su mente y al volver a poner atención nota que muchos de los pasajeros están murmurando. Por instinto voltea de nuevo a ver por la ventana y se da cuenta que hay muchos más lugares de los que salen humo.

"Esto no es normal, ¿Sera un ataque terrorista?" escucha decir a un pasajero.

Yuki traga saliva, lo que está pasando parece muy grande. Empieza a surgir en ella un sentimiento bastante desagradable, como si atravesaran una aguja por dntro de su garganta poco a poco se le agita la respiración, como si se estuviera ahogando ese sentimiento le afecta bastante. Miedo. Algo malo va a pasar, algo como lo que presintió cuando sus padres no llegaban ese día…

Voltea a ver a verme y toma mi mano para despertarlo, o quizá… para reprimir aunque sea un poco ese miedo.

La volteo a ver extrañado, siento como tiembla su brazo y tomó su mano con fuerza. Viendo sus ojos con firmeza me dispongo a preguntar que pasa pero…

/Llegando a estación SHIBUYA/

Suena una voz mecánica, pero esta suena como si anunciara algo más que solo la llegada a la estación. Justo cuando está a punto de terminar de hablar la máquina el mismo tren se sacude.

La primer sacudida es ligera, pero eso junto la mirada de mi hermana hace que reaccione rápidamente y me tiró con ella al suelo mientras me agarró fuertemente de un asiento.

Sonidos de explosiones retumban con fuerza en mis oídos. Choques y gritos adornar este pandemonium que surge en un instante.

El vagón se había estremecido con más fuerza, cuando las personas apenas reaccionaban de que sucedía una explosión hace girar al metro del carril tirando a muchos de ellos.

Heridas bastante fuertes, desmayos y quizá… muertos. Trago saliva mientras abrazo fuertemente a Yuki. Temblando, ella, se abraza con la misa fuerza de mi; unas silenciosas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas y un líquido caliente cae de sus piernas a mi pantalón.

Aprieto los dientes algo furioso pero sobretodo preocupado. ¿Quién está haciendo esto? Quiero rugir furioso pero sé que no es el momento, primero tengo que asegurarme de que Yuki este sana y salva.

"Vamos, trata de agarrarte de algo para que podamos salir" susurro mientras llantos y quejidos se escuchan en el vagón.

Al agarrarme del asiento estábamos casi colgados en el tren, a pesar que se encontraba prácticamente volteado el ángulo dejaba caminar aunque sea un poco.

Ella solo asiente y como puede se para aunque sus piernas no paren de temblar.

Me paro con decisión y volteo a ver a los demás pasajeros… debo hacer algo.

"Todos, algo malo está pasando pero tenemos que tratar de salir" digo lo más alto que puedo "traten de ayudar a quien tengan más cerca y climben hasta las puerta, entre todos podemos apoyarnos para que todo salga bien. Estaré del otro lado para recoger a los que no puedan saltar por edad o estar heridos"

Dicho esto me adelanto con Yuki detrás de mí, muchos están inseguros de si está bien seguir lo que digo pero a nadie se le ocurre algo mejor.

Salto del vagón para observar bien la estación, sin embargo está muy oscuro para notar algo. Mucha gente solo corre tras tirarse de los vagones al ver que otros hacen lo mismo.

Yuki se me queda mirando desde la puerta del vagón, extiendo los brazos como seña de que la atraparé y tras dudar un poco más salta y le atrapó.

Más gente salta después de ella, tengo ayudar a muchos por que hay heridos, poco a poco otros hombres que se encuentran bien me ayudan con las personas y terminamos siendo un vagón donde la ente no sale de inmediato a la salida sin importar a quién lastimen en su pánico.

"¿No hay nadie mas arriba?" digo ya cando somos como más de 50 afuera, no puedo acordarme exactamente cuántos habían a bordo… normalmente uno no se fija en eso.

"Hay… hay una chica desmayada… y al parecer dos muertos…" dice una señora algo grande tras dudar unos instantes.

Me quedo en blanco unos momentos por esas palabras… muertos… dos… no pude… no pude hacer nada.

No escucho nada hasta que me abraza por detrás mi hermana, me doy cuenta que todos me miran preocupados. Tratando de recuperar la compostura todo y preguntó en la voz más calmada posible:

"¿Cómo sabes que están muertos?"

Rayos, mi voz tembló bastante…

"T-tenian el cráneo abierto… parecían ser una pareja"

Trago saliva perplejo, tengo ganas de salir corriendo como casi todos los demás pero recuerdo que hay una chica desmayada dentro del tren.

"Iré por ella"

Dicho esto, sin dar tiempo a que nadie reaccione, salto al tren para rescatar a la chica.

Al entrar noto un olor a sangre que no estaba antes, volteo a buscar a la chica pero antes noto esa escena que me había descrito la señora. Tratando de no vomitar desvió la mirada y allí está… de cabello azul ligeramente oscuro y corto como en rulos, vistiendo una falda roja y camiseta a botones blanca como cualquier estudiante.

Respiro profundamente para dirigirme a ella, de su hombro derecho sale un poco de sangre pero no parece tan grave. Le doy unas palmaditas en la mejilla tratando de despertarla.

Ella grita.

Yo doy un salto hacia atrás y me golpeó con un tubo.

"¿Q-Quién eres?" grita temblando la chica.

"M-me llamo Yuzuke" digo sin poder reaccionar bien.

"¿Qué pasó?" dice sin dejar de estar asustada.

"No tengo idea, hubo una explosión por el tren y se volteó, te desmayaste pero volví por ti aún cuando todos salieron"

Ella se me queda mirando extrañada como tratando de asimilar lo que le dije y tras unos segundos habla.

"¿Nos conocemos?"

"No" respondo extrañado, no me esperaba que eso fuera lo primero que me dijera.

"¿Entonces por qué volviste?"

"No quería dejar a nadie detrás"

Parpadea varias veces extrañada y aprieta los labios.

"¿Qué eres como un héroe?"

Solo respondo con una risa nerviosa.

Ella sonríe ligeramente y me dice que se llama Anna, le ayudo a bajar alzándola como una princesa. Ella se sonrojó pero concentrado en no lastimar su hombro no lo noto.

Todos los demás pasajeros, aliviados, nos estaban esperando por lo que guío a la gente para que salgamos de aquí. Le pregunto a Anna si puede caminar sola y dice que solo le duele el hombro.

Aliviado voy junto a Yuki pero noto que cojea… me le quedo mirando y ella solo agacha la mirada.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"No quería ser una carga" me responde sin mirarme y con una voz quebrada.

Sólo le sonrío y alzo de caballito. Tras ignorar sus quejas avanzo tras los demás mientras Anna voltea a mirarme constantemente mientras tras se muerde las uñas.

La estación está extrañamente vacia, toda la demás gente debió haber huido, pero ningún policía viene por nosotros… no hay siquiera un ratón a la vista.

La tensión está en el aire. Sin embargo fuera se escuchan unas risas… debe ser una buena señal ¿No?

Subimos las escaleras, pero cuando estamos a punto de llegar afuera una fuerza empuja a todos afuera.

Al llegar ahí no creo lo que veo… muchas manchas de sangre en el suelo, carros y edificios en llamas, destrucción en todos lados. Pero lo más importante de todo… demonios… veo muchos demonios.

"Hermano… ¿Es el apocalipsis?" me susurra asustada mi hermana.

Trago saliva mientras sigo observando a esos sonrientes seres… no solo hay varios que parecen demonios sino que hay bestias, animales y… alguien que parece una persona en armadura que cabalga un caballo fantasma.

"Mátenlos" dice sin dudar ese último.

Varios demonios saltan a las personas que están frente de nosotros y los muerden en el cuello. Pánico. Todos tratan de escapar a excepción mía… mi cuerpo me dice que no puedo luchar contra ellos.

Poco a poco todos mueren. Anna me mira asustada como si esperara algo de mi, un reptil con una espada se dirige detrás de ella cuando voltea hacia mi… dispuesto a cortarla.

No sé de donde saqué la fuerza pero llevando aún cargada a Yuki logro saltar y alejar con una patada a ese ser. Impresionados los demonios que nos observan como si esto fuera un espectáculo silban.

"¡Yuzuke!" dice contenta de haber sido salvada por mi, su sonrisa hace que deje de pensar si valió la pena, sintiendo el peso de mi hermana en mi espalda se que no debo rendirme en tratar de sobrevivir.

Pero… ese pensamiento dura muy poco, detrás de Anna aparece un ser parecido a una vaca café con armadura roja que entierra su lanza en el abdomen de la chica.

Escupiendo sangre Anna trata de decir algo… sus ojos pierden vida mientras cae al suelo muerta.

No he podido salvar a nadie. Me doy cuenta ahora mismo que solo quedamos mi hermana y yo vivos…

"Fallé" susurro teniendo una mirada similar a la de esa chica. Mis ojos verdes no se concentran en un punto fijo, tal vez de esa forma no me fijaré en los cuerpos sin vida alrededor mío.

"Yuzuke" mi hermana aprieta mi cuello con fuerza temblando mucho.

"Yuki" la apego más a mi mirando a los sonrientes monstros que se acercan a nosotros.

"Te quiero mucho hermano" me dice llorando.

"Yo también te quiero" contesto con la garganta seca.

"Alto" dice el jinete fantasma.

Todos se quedan callados un instante… pero luego unas ligeras risas se escuchan.

"Jefe por favor no me diga que tendrá piedad con ellos" dice un ser parecido a un dinosaurio pero ella un escudo y un sable.

"No, pero saben las reglas, debemos dejar vivir a uno. Ahora" se dirige caminando a nosotros. "Decidan… ¿Quién de los dos se sacrificará por el otro? No habrá ninguna decisión hasta que ambos estén de acuerdo"

Una felicidad inunda mi cuerpo… Yuki puede vivir sin duda es mejor de lo que pensaba.

"Yo lo haré" decimos ambos al mismo tiempo y al darnos cuenta empezamos a discutir sin acordar en nada.

Los monstros solo se ríen entretenidos por nuestra discusión. El caballero, indiferente, al ver que no nos ponemos de acuerdo declara…

"Entonces yo los mataré a ambos… será rápido" saca una espada morada antes de que me dé cuenta y mi piel se pone tiesa. "A menos que… " veo sonreír por primera vez al caballero fantasma "tengamos un duelo, a partir de ahora todo es arreglado por duelos… apostarán la vida de ambos así que ganen…"

Dicho esto todos los cadáveres se empiezan a desvanecer en partículas de luz, reuniéndose todas en tan solo una esfera de luz. De ella sale un disco de duelo… ¿Un disco de duelo? He visto el anime de Yu-Gi-Oh y se como se ve el disco de duelo tradicional pero… entonces significa que con duelo se refiere a…

"Jajaja, me pregunto que deck de mierda le tocará a ese chico, es divertido ver como el jefe se aprovecha de la situación para ganar puntos extras para el antes de siquiera empezar las invasiones" dice una harpía con voz burlona.

En eso me doy cuenta… no sigo mucho a Yu-Gi-Oh… antes de lo de mis padres empecé a tener dinero y planeaba meterme a ello pero… el destino quiso otras cosa. Pero sé que cuando uno empieza el juego normalmente no le tocan cosas buenas. Ese caballero se ve bastante fuerte… incluso es el jefe ¿podré contra él?

"Chico" escucho una voz en mi mente.

"¿Huh?" me quedo extrañado por eso.

"Aun cuando podías perder todo te quedaste a salvar a otros, nunca buscaste más que el bien de otros con tu deseo de cuidar, la justicia que crees es la justicia que creemos" sigue la voz "por eso nosotros te hemos elegido, los héroes elementales estamos a tu disposición"

De mi cartera sale volando una carta, la única carta que compré cuando quise iniciar y estaba viendo con que jugar, brillando flora ante mí y la tomo.

HÉROE Elemental Stratos. Mi primer y única carta. La tomo y el discos de duelo sale volando hacia mi. De color azul como mi cabello y sin ningún brillo. La carta que tome había desaparecido, pero ahora un deck completo reposa dentro de disco de duelos.

"Así que has sido elegido por un arquetipo… y no te ves tan sorprendido al tener un disco de duelos… interesante" ahora una satisfactoria sonrisa adorna el poco rostro descubierto del caballero.

"No entiendo que pasa… no se por que ahora este juego es por mi vida y apenas sé del juego, pero por la vida de mi hermana y la mía te reto… DUELO"

"Jajaja, espero que me hagas pasar un buen rato" ríe extasiado el caballero. "Debes saber que en la tierra… hoy comienzan los duelos.

Muchas gracias por aguantar tan largo texto y sin un duelo, quiero profundizar la historia para que no sea algo simple… la trama se explicará algo lento pero veremos pronto un duelo muy interesante. Aunque diga esto la verdad escribiré casualmente y a la primera sin revisar demasiado atrás ya que esta historia es más hobby que afición como podrían ser otras mías.

Gracias por leer de nuevo y ¿Qué arquetipo crees que se enfrentará nuestro querido Yuzuke?


End file.
